swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Area 51
Area 51 is a United States Air Force base located in Nevada. It once served as the base of operations for the Earth Fleet. It is currently used as a research facility by the United States and the Remnant. History Area 51 was created sometime between the Blockade of Naboo and the Clone Wars after the United States Army Air Force reportedly captured a crashed ship in New Mexico. Around the time of the creation of the Empire, the base was used as a holding point for Jedi escaping the Purge. These Jedi would eventually be released into civilian life, although some traveled to the Soviet Union and were executed for practicing witchcraft by the Communist government. 1980 In 1980, the base dispatched fighters to intercept a freighter that had entered US airspace. However the pilots reported that the ship looked like a piece of junk and would crash somewhere in Kansas. The ship instead landed in New Jersey and its occupants traveled into New York City. Captured Imperial Ships In 1983, the Air Force captured two Imperial TIE pilots who had flown their damaged craft close to Las Vegas and were forced to land at the base. One year later, the pilots were turned over to the New Republic who gave the US plans to build its own fleet of ships should Imperial sights be set upon the Earth. However the US kept the captured TIE Fighters for continued studies. The plans for X-Wing and A-Wing fighters were turned over to the Boeing company for production. Imperial attack The base saw a jump in activity in 2001 when the Empire attacked New York. Soon after the President ordered the base's location given to Bryan Khayman. This sparked an outrage in Khayman who wanted to know why he was never told about the base, its captured TIE Fighters, or the starfighters being built by Boeing. However the base was used to plan an attack on Death Star III and later as a communications point to organize the attack on Death Star IV. While he was there, Khayman also questioned the funding source for the base which provoked Marcus Jacobs to respond about wasteful government spending. In 2019, it was discovered by members of the Spectres working on the Astro Megaship that a Marine pilot from El Toro had brought a pair of TIE pilots to the base after the three had crashed in the desert following a dogfight and pursuit involving the Marine pilot's F/A-18, his squadron, and a group of TIE Fighters that were flying around Los Angeles. Remnant Era The plans to the Death Star were placed into deep storage at the base. Bryan Khayman also placed the Astro Megaship into storage at the base until it was moved back to New York following heavy repairs and replacement of the ship's tailfins which had been sheared off while flying inside Death Star IV. According to Sabine Wren, the memory cores from the wreckage of First Order ships that were abandoned at Lothal during Operation Lothal Freedom are at Area 51 despite Hondo Ohnaka claiming that he had recovered the cores. Remnant and USAF security efforts Both the USAF and the Remnant have taken great efforts to ensure the security of the base. Conspiracy theorists claim that the Remnant and U.S. Government are using the base to stage manpower and equipment for the step by step removal of opposition governments in the Middle East. There have also been various reports filed detailing Remnant activities at the base. Civilian encounters with Remnant troops *Nearby residents reported }s constantly traveling in and out of the base. *Residents also reported several }s were moved out from a hanger and then took off. *Hikers reported being confronted by Remnant Sandtroopers and Scout Troopers. *Civilian pilots have reported }s and s alternating guard duties around the base. *On certain days, travelers along the nearby highway have reported AT-AT walkers crossing the road and Imperial roadblocks manned by Stormtroopers who often stopped trucks and searched the contents of trailers. *One trucker reported that a squad of Stormtroopers pulled him from his cab and had him interrogated for several hours. *Another person claimed to be held for three days by Remnant Troops for taking pictures of landmarks near the base. USAF and Remnant miscommunications Despite their working relationship at the base. There have been several miscommunications between the USAF and the Remnant. At least 2 have resulted in USAF shooting down ships and 1 resulting in DEFCON 2 being ordered by the White House. *USAF Fighters once shot down a cargo ship that had strayed too close to the base. It was later revealed that the ship had Remnant clearances to land at the base. *A New Republic ship was shot down in error by the USAF, the ship happened to contain }. It was reported that Rommel was not pleased with this incident and wanted to know why the USAF did not check with Remnant traffic control. *USAF contacted and Washington ordered forces prepared to after Michael Piett's new Super Star Destroyer the Naberrie was spotted by satellites. The Secretary of Defense reportedly wanted to fire s at the ship, but backed off after the Avenger which Washington knew as Piett's flagship was spotted among the trailing ships. Description Bryan Khayman has described the base as having a so-called clean room, although his party was not subject to decontamination after Khayman threatened to report the entire base's operations to the President. He also reported that the base contained a hanger holding the captured TIEs and a living environment which the research department said was used by the Jedi and Imperial pilots. A fully functioning command center is also part of the base. Khayman also described the base as being run by a officer who clearly was obsessed with regulations more than just doing his job. External link * on Wikipedia. Category:Earth